Sonic Meets Marty and Doc
by SonAmyLover123
Summary: Doc returns from 1885 in 1986 and Doc puts Plutonium into the Flux Capacitor and it makes it possible to Travel to other Universes! Marty and Doc then end up in Sonic's world! Sonic and Amy will then go to the future with Marty and Doc. SonAmy
1. Doc Returns

Last time at Eastwood Ravine...

Doctor Emmett Brown, His wife clara Clayton, and his two sons Jules and Verne were all standing in the new train time machine that he built that said ELB,

standing for Emmett L. Brown. Marty and Jennifer were standing outside of the train.

Hey Marty, I've got a little souvenir for you. Doc said and then handed Marty a frame with a picture of Himv and Doc standing next to the Clock tower.

It's great, Doc. Thanks! Marty said.

Um, Doc? I brought this note back form the future and... Now it's erased. Jennifer said.

Of course it's erased! It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is, whatever you make it. Doc said as he climbed back into the steam engine,

We will doc! Marty said as he looked at Jennifer and pulled her close.

Stand back! Doc said.

Hey Doc where you going now? Back to the future?" Marty asked before Doc took off.

Nope, already been there. Doc replied. Marty and Jennifer backed off the tracks, and then the train lifted into the air, and zoomed away in a flash of brilliant white and blue lights.

Well Jennifer, Let's go home. Marty said as he started to walk back to Lyon Estates where his home was.

I'm really gonna miss him. Jennifer said.

Me too, Jennifer. Me too. Marty said.

1 year later, January 1st, 1986.

Marty Mcfly was chilling out at his house until he heard something outside.

What the hell was that? Marty asked himself and then went outside and saw Doc's train time machine and Doc got out.

Marty! Doc said.

Doc! Long time no see! Marty said.

Marty, I need you to come with me.

Where, doc? Marty asked.

Well Marty, I've worked on the train time machine so that it travel to parrallel dimensions! And it can time travel in that dimension too! Doc explained.

Wait a minute, Wait a minute Doc, are you telling me that this sucker can travel to other universes? Marty asked.

Precisely. Doc replied.

Wanna try it out? Doc added.

Sure! Marty said.

Okay get in the train. Doc said and then Marty got in the train.

Okay Marty, Lemme show you how it works. Doc said.

Alright. Marty said and then looked.

This one tells you what universe your going to, this one tells you what universe your in, and this tells you what universe you were in. Doc explained.

Sweet! Marty said.

Oh, And these ones are the good old time travel options. Doc added.

I know, Doc. Oh and lemme ask you this, If the flux Capacitor makes Time travel possible, Then what makes it possible to travel to other universes? Marty asked.

Well, I found out you have to put lots of Plutonium into the Flux Capacitor, That's how it's possible. Doc explained.

So anyway, If you press this question mark button, it takes you to a random universe. Doc added.\

Okay then press it, I wanna see what universe it takes us to! Marty said.

Okay, then buckle up! Doc explained.

Okay. Marty said and then put on his seat belt and shut the train door.

Here we go! Doc said and then pressed the question mark button.

Meanwhile in another universe...

A big blue hedgehog was fighting a human doctor with a big orange bushy mustache. The Hedgehog had green eyes and red shoes with white stripes and yellow buckles on the side.  
>black trousers. The Blue hedgehog was known as Sonic, and the Man was known as Dr. Eggman.<p>

Sonic rolled up into a ball in the air and hit Eggman's flying machine knowqn as the Egg Mobile and destroyed it.

You haven't seen the last of me Blue boy! Eggman said and then flew away.

Come back and I can just kick your butt again! Sonic said and then chuckled.

Sonic left Green Hill Zone and went back to Calisphore City, but when he got there, he saw a giant train in the sky.

What the heck is that? Sonic asked confused.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Sonic meets Marty and Doc

Sonic went to check out what it was.

Is that a flying train? Sonic asked and then the train landed and Sonic got out of the way.

Then Marty and Doc got out.

Woah! You guys are humans! Sonic said.

Yeah, and your a... What are you? Marty asked.

I'm Sonic The Hedgehog! Sonic said.

You don't look very much like a hedgehog to me. Marty said.

Well, I am! Sonic said.

Well, I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, But you can call me Doc. We're from another dimension. This big train you see here is a time machine and it can also travel to other dimensions.

Hey Sonic, Can you tell me what year this is? I'm just making sure we didn't travel through time while traveling to another universe. Marty asked.

It's 2011. Sonic said.

Great Scott! we traveled through time at the same time! Doc said.

So Doc, You two are time travelers? Sonic asked.

Precisely. And this big train here is my time machine. We can travel to any year, like the past for example. or even the future. Doc explained.

a pink hedgehog overheard this from behind a tree. She was wearing a red headband, a red dress and red boots with white stripes on them. Her name was Amy Rose.

They're time travelers? That means I can see me and Sonic's future together! Amy said and then ran out from behind the tree.

Hi Sonic! Amy said.

Amy? What are you doing here? Sonic said.

I heard these people are time travelers. Your name is Doctor Emmett Brown right? Amy said.

Yes, That's me. But you can call me Doc. Doc replied.

I'm Amy. Hey Doc, Can we go to the year 2021 so I can see me and Sonic's future together? Amy asked.

I don't know Amy, Nobody should know too much about they're own future. And If you encounter yourself face to face 20 years older, Well, Then That just wouldn't be good.  
>I just wanna see my wedding with Sonic! Amy said and then took out her hammer.<p>

Alright, Alright. Get into the train and buckle up. You too, Sonic. Doc said.

Wait a Sonic second, Do I have to come to the future, too? Sonic asked.

Yes, you should come with us. I can't just leave you here with this information. Doc replied.

Alright, Fine. Sonic said.

Get in the train and buckle up. Doc said.

Okay. Hey Doc, How fast does this thing go to ttravel thorugh time anyway? Sonic said.

88 miles per hour. Doc replied.

Well Doc, We don't really have enough road to get up to 88. Sonic said.

Well Sonic, Where we're going, We don't need roads. Marty said.

What he said. Doc said.

Alright Then. Sonic said.

Sonic, how far into the future do you want to go? Doc asked.

June 23, 2021 will do, I guess. I mean, June 23rd is my birthday, So, let's go to that year.

Doc then dialed in June 23, 2021.

I can't wait to see my future! Amy said.

Then the train lifted up into the sky and vanished and left fire trails in the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Incase any of you are wondering, Sonic's real birthday is June 23rd!

Next Chapter, Marty, Doc, Sonic and Amy all travel to the year 2021!


End file.
